1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp on sheet and manufacturing method thereof and more particularly to a lamp on sheet which is formed from a continuous strip of, for example, plastic laminated material in a manufacturing process.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that lamps have many shapes and functions depending on applications. Also, various methods are proposed for manufacturing one type of lamp in the art. Based on above, after considerable research and experimentation, the inventor of the present invention devises a novel method of manufacturing a desirable lamp on sheet.